Ruskar
Ruskar is a human settlement in North Etan. The city was founded by settlers from Hoffendale. History Foundation Ruskar was founded in 98 PG by King Gant of Hoffendale. Gant personally led a cohort of settlers north, with the intention of tapping the rich ore deposits within the Verni Mountains. Ruskar began as a fortified mining outpost but evolved rapidly into a city as more settlers journeyed to take part in Gant's endeavor. The city grew consistently over the years due to a high demand for materials. Ruskar underwent a particular jump in population following the Long Night, taking in some of those who fled northwards. Conflict and Oppression The rapid rise in population led to a much greater demand for basic resources, particularly food. This period of expansion led to the city coming into conflict with the indigenous Northern Tribes. The city used violence to oppress the tribesmen, with their superior numbers and technology allowing the settlers to quickly crush any resistance. Rebellion and Reconciliation A figure known as ''Drakbal ''to the tribesmen or Red-Eyes to the settlers rose up and led a rebellion against the Ruskar. He quickly overwhelmed many outlying outposts and villages. At Wainvether Keep, he met his match at the hands of the three most powerful magicians of Ruskar. The rebellion met a crushing defeat at the keep and to this day Wainvether is viewed as a symbol of Ruskar strength. The outlying settlements destroyed by the rebellion were abandoned, with most settlers feeling that it was too dangerous outside the city walls. As a result much of the outlying territory was returned to the tribesmen. Geography Ruskar is located on the coast of a small island off the central landmass of Etan. Structure The Scepter of the North The ruler of Ruskar is given the title 'The Scepter of the North'. The Scepter is the Kingdom's representative in the city of Ruskar. The Scepter is selected from either the kingdom's noble or the royal family. The Scepter is a highly desirable position, as the they gain a great deal of independent power and there are great mineral riches to tax. The title's name is derived from a Scepter which is bestowed upon the person at the time they take the position. The Scepter also serves as a symbol of office. Old Money and New The rich upper crust of Ruskar society is made up of two very distinct parties. Many nobles settled in Ruskar in the 5th century LN. This was due to the rise of the wealth of the city and the greater prestige surrounding the Scepter of the North. These families have long, distinguished bloodlines, significant estates and important relations in Hoffendale. They are frequently called the Oldbloods by the common folk. Silverbloods, conversely, made their wealth from Ruskar itself and are more frequently involved in industry and business. Many of these are descended from the original settlers who built Ruskar. The Silverbloods are so named because many of them were made nobles to win them over and to allow the Kingdom to profit more from their wealth Miners and Sailors The people of Ruskar are mainly miners, sailors and fishermen by trade. Politics Domestic The domestic affairs of Ruskar are dominated by the various conflicts of the Oldbloods and the Silverbloods vying for the favour of the Monarchy and the Scepter. Foreign The city of Ruskar frequently comes into conflict with the indigenous Northern Tribes of the ice sheets. Ruskar primarily trades with the cities of west Etan as a result of the dangers of sailing near Stovakor. Population Ruskar has a population of just under 170,000. The population almost entirely live within the city's walls or within less than a day's reach. The population is comprised of a human majority, though most races common to Etan can be found represented within Ruskar. Halflings, dwarves and Half-orcs comprise of the most significant minorities. The city had a more varied population before The Long Night, though the lack of port trade along east Etan led to a decline in some minorities. Economy The Northern Treasures Following on from it's foundation and gradual expansion, Ruskar was a significant trade hub. It primarily traded over sea along the east coast of Etan with the city that was Vorakor. There were also overland caravans to Telinor, Vorakor, a city known then as Tolerance and parts of north Hoffendale. Ruskar primarily exported raw materials for food and other supplies. The Long Night The events of the Long Night had a significant effect on the economics of Ruskar. The foundation of Stovakor led to nearly all trade along east Etan being cut off. It also had an effect on reducing the number of outgoing caravans for fear of attack from this new hostile state. Ruskar now trades primarily with parts of Quel'Doran, particularly the colonies and Vilzjilg, though it's trade output is much less than it was. Ruskar is now a more insular state and much more of its resources are used for its own benefit. Religion The Ten The primary religion of Ruskar is the worship of the Ten gods of Etan.Category:EtanCategory:LocationCategory:HumanCategory:Settlement